ON OUR WAY
by NitziR
Summary: Era ella quien siempre la hacía volver a su camino, quien le hacía volver a si misma cuando se sentía tan perdida, quien la sacaba de esos hoyos en los que se sumergía. Pero esta vez no quería salir de aquel profundo hoyo al que había caído… Llamado Rachel, Rachel Berry.(3x14) - One Shot.


**Escribí esto hace bastante, lo encontré en mis archivos y decidí publicarlo. **

* * *

**ON OUR WAY**

Su mirada se encontraba perdida en esa angosta y larga carretera. Pero su mente no dejaba de pensar… ¿Cómo había pasado?, ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto sin retorno?, ¿Cómo no vio las señales de que ya no había vuelta atrás? No existía manera de regresar, no había forma de salir de ese profundo hoyo al que había caído… Llamado Rachel, Rachel Berry.

_¿Cómo no lo vio venir? Si siempre fue ella que estuvo apoyándola, apoyándola a pesar del mal trato que recibía a cambio, cuando estuvo embarazada diciéndole que nadie la iba a juzgar, cuando creyó que ganar una estúpida corona iba a hacerla sentir completa, en el momento que perdió el camino, tanto, que tuvo que hasta cambiar su apariencia física para volver a encontrarse, dejar lo que ella pensó que le hacía mal: El Glee Club. Y ahí estuvo Rachel, diciéndole que regrese cuando estuviera preparada, sabe muy bien que hubo muchas más ocasiones en las que le mostró su apoyo incondicional pero esta última vez, cuando Rachel evito que cometiera tal vez el error que más iba a lamentar en su vida, separar a Beth de Shelby. _

_Siempre Rachel la hacía volver ¡ SIEMPRE ELLA!_

_Ahora lo entendía, ahora sabia el porqué de aquel doloroso calambre que recorrió toda su espina dorsal y explotando en su cabeza cuando la escucho decir: "Finn me pidió que me case con él". Su mente instintivamente dio un torrencial grito: "¡NO!" No podía permitir que Rachel hiciera algo así, ¡NO, NO! Finn, Finn, ¿Finn?, ¡¿En serio Finn?! ¡NO! El era un total inútil sin un plan de vida, sin un futuro exitoso. ¡NO, NO, NO! Ella merecía más, mucho más…_

_¿Por qué estaba tan empeñada en estar con alguien tan patético como Finn Hudson? Bastaba verle la cara de retrasado mental para saber que es un perdedor, parecía que su perfume se llamaba "Lima – Loser" toda la esencia de Finn decía "PERDEDOR" pero ella… ella con tan solo escucharla, con mirar el empeño que pone para alcanzar lo que quiere, lo sabía, podía leerlo en sus ojos… Estrella, cima, éxito, logros, Broadway, Tonys, Grammys, fama, sueños alcanzados… Rachel Berry._

_¿Qué quedaba por hacer?, ¿Qué quedaba por decir? Había hablado con ella "tu no perteneces aquí, Rachel", no quería verla arruinar su vida, y casarse con él lo era, ella sabía que Finn solo iba a opacarla, más y más hasta apagar ese brillo que desprendía por ser una estrella, su estrella personal._

_Ese día en el baño de chicas de la escuela todo cambió radicalmente, escucharla hablar con ese drama que la caracteriza y descartar el posible embarazo, lo supo tenía que convencerla de no casarse con él._

_Le recordó su amor por Broadway diciéndole que pronto recibiría su carta de NYADA, le dio a entender que aún era joven para creer que el seria la persona que amaría para toda la vida, le recordó la maravillosa vida que le esperaba, Finn solo era un ancla al pasado, y ella necesitaba volar. "Si en verdad quieres ser feliz, tendrás que decir adiós"._

_Le dedico la canción que interpreto ese día en el Glee Club, y también el discurso que dio después de esta, no pudo evitar mirarla mientras hablaba, derramando todo el sentimiento que provocaba en ella… "No puedes cambiar tu pasado, pero puedes dejarlo ir y empezar tu futuro"._

_Tenía que convencerla, hacerle ver que era un error, si alguien siempre, siempre ¡SIEMPRE! La hacia volver a su camino, a tomar las decisiones correctas era ella, ¡RACHEL RACCIONA! Pero no sucedió… De nada sirvió._

_¿Alguna vez has roto un vaso, o la ventana de la sala de tu casa? Ese sonido que surge al romper algún cristal fue el que escucho en su interior al escucharla anunciar su matrimonio frente a todo el Glee Club._

_Es molesto el sonido, es mucho más molesto que lo provoque tu corazón rompiéndose. Y más cuando ella misma la desinvito de su boda, por decir que no pretendía quedarse a ver como arruinaba su vida casándose con Finn… ¿Qué quedaba? No sabía._

"_¿Esa canción la cantaste pensando en Finn, y solo en Finn ¿verdad?" _

_No quedaba más por hacer, no podía seguir negándolo, o tratando de ocultarlo, estaba más que claro, estaba enamorada de ella, se había enamorado hasta que el amor que sentía por ella le calara los huesos, no quedaba más…_

_Si Rachel quería casarse con Finn, si eso le hacía feliz, ella la apoyaría, estaría con ella. Y lo había pensado, lo había decido, después de la boda le confesaría sus sentimientos reprimidos, le diría la verdad, una verdad que se encontraba en el asiento trasero de su auto, en una caja plateada, y un gran moño blanco con dorado… Si, la verdad, ese sería su regalo de bodas._

Su mente volvió de nueva cuenta a la carretera, sabía que llevaba un gran retraso para la boda, el tono de su celular le indicaba que tenía otro mensaje recibido.

"**- APURATE.**

**-¿DONDE ESTÁS? – R"**

_¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Dónde estoy? En mi camino a confesarte toda la verdad, confesarte que estoy enamorada de ti, y te amo tanto, tanto que estaré presente al ver cómo te atas a otro. A seguir escuchando el crujido de mi corazón romperse. A darte todo mi apoyo para que seas feliz, aunque eso me haga caer tal vez en el agujero más profundo en el que he estado, y estoy segura que esta vez no estarás ahí para sacarme. _

"**EN MI CAMINO – Q"**

_De pronto escucho un fuerte golpe a su costado, volvió a escuchar ese sonido de cristales rompiéndose, junto con un fuerte sonido que no logro describir. Pero esta vez no había dolor… solo una oscuridad que la cubrió por completo._

* * *

**Para ti, mi amor. **


End file.
